Lightning and Cards
by Cana Dreyar
Summary: Cana feels lonely because she has no boyfriend, but when a certain dragonslayer rescues her from an attack one of Fairy Tail's most amazing lovestorys begins.


_Welcome to my first fanfiction here. I hope you like it. I would be very happy about hearing your opinion and get some constructive criticism. English is not my native language so if you find some mistakes just tell me and I'll try to correct them._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

Cana was sitting in the guild, drinking Sake as always and looked at her cards in confusion.  
These cards never lied but why the hell did they tell her she'd spent time with a man this night? It was already midnight and no man there.  
Sure, everybody else had fun with one but not Cana. With a sigh, she watched Lucy & Natsu, Juvia & Gray, Erza & Jellal (He told them he was Mystogun, but everybody knew the truth.), Evergreen & Elfman and Levy & Gajeel.  
Why was everybody having a boyfriend except her? Sure, she had some in her past but truth be told: She hadn't been in love with any of them. What was wrong with her?  
The brunette took her sixth barrel and drank it. With another sigh, she stood up and walked out of the guild. Maybe she should just go home. With a little bit of luck, she would at least dream of a man.

As she stepped out of the guild, she felt cold water on her skin. Rain! Cana smiled. She liked rain and especially thunderstorms. They reminded her of some good hours during her childhood.  
Back then, when Gray, Laxus and herself where the only children at Fairy Tail, they used to spend these hours together, watching the lightning. It was a peaceful time.  
But then everything changed and through the years Cana lost one friend after another: Laxus became obsessed with power, Macao got himself a new girlfriend, Gray joined the strongest team and Loke turned out to be a celestial spirit and returned to the spirit world.

Lonely as always, the card mage walked through the rain.  
"Oi!" She could have slapped herself for stopping, after she heard the voice. Before she realized what happened, Cana was surrounded by 12 young men with creepy smiles in their faces.  
"Who left such a beautiful Lady like you alone in the thunderstorm?" one of them asked. "Let's take care of her." Another one responded. Cana shivered. These guys were scary.  
She reached for her cards, just to realize she forgot her bag at the guild. Damn it! Why did she always have to be so stupid? As a card mage, she was useless without her cards. And no one was here to help her.  
Cana panicked. Her breath went heavy. She felt as lonely as the day after her mother died, when she was left alone with her puppy.  
Why did everyone who meant something to her have to leave?  
Sure, she found her father and finally told him who she was, but he was always on a quest.  
Cana's thoughts went back to the boys surrounding her. This was nothing she would call "spending time together". Spending time together wouldn't be real without fun and fun would contain a kiss. At least! But not with one of these guys.  
Deep inside herself she knew who she wanted to kiss, but she also knew that he would never love her. That he would never want her.

Cana saw the creeps coming closer.  
She felt one of them touching her arm, her face,… and she knew she should at least try to escape them, try to fight but right now, everything seemed to be so hopeless that a part of her wished these men would just kill her, so that she wouldn't have to live her hopeless life any longer.  
She knew that killing her wasn't exactly, what they wanted but she couldn't help herself. Maybe she really should have left Fairy Tail a long time ago.  
The brunette felt tears running down her cheeks.  
One of the boys came closer and closer with his face. "We will have a lot of fun together!" he whispered with an evil grin at his face. Still unable to move, Cana felt as if she was watching this whole scene from somewhere else. As if this girl wasn't her, but some stranger.

Suddenly an angry voice shouted through the darkness "Don't you dare touch her again!" A lightning bolt nearly hit one of them and the formerly laughing boys started to scream. "Don't you know who she is? Her dad will kill you if I can't do it first. And I promise you, I will try!"  
There he was: The one she dreamed of almost every night. The one she wanted to see every day. The one friend she always missed the most.  
"Laxus…" she whispered as the attackers started to run away. He almost followed them to finally finish them off, when he realized she cried. "Cana! What about you? Did they hurt you?" His voice sounded strange. Could it be? No! He couldn't be worried. He was Laxus Dreyar! "I'm… I'm ok. Thanks for your help." Cana tried to walk away, but trembled after a few steps. Two hands caught her and to her surprise she felt someone hugging her. What happened to him? Why was he so kind? His kindness reminded her of the nice boy he once was. Maybe he really changed after he got spanked.  
"Hey, calm down… it's ok. You're safe now." Cana took a deep breath and slowly stopped crying. His hug and his smell made her feel safe and warm.  
She could have stayed like this forever, but after some time Laxus let go of her and started to walk away. "Come on!" he told her "I know exactly what you need." He really wanted her to join him? She hurried and followed him. The brunette wanted to enjoy every second she could have with him.

They went to a bar and Laxus ordered something to drink. "I'm sure this will cheer you up." Cana smiled.  
They both remained silent during her drink and the card mage had enough time to glare at him adorably.  
"Is everything alright with you?" he asked in confusion, when he noticed her starring. She blushed and turned away. "Don't worry, everything's fine." "You're sure? Maybe you drank a bit too much." He took her glass and placed it out of her reach. "Please Laxus, I'm still sober. Let me have one more drink." "I really think you had enough. I don't want to carry you home." Cana liked that idea, but she could never say that out loud. Instead, she continued bagging: "Please gimme back my Sake. I'll owe you a favor, if you do so." She blushed even more as she thought of what that could be.  
The dragonslayer smiled. "I can get that one without letting you drink." Cana's heart skipped a beat, as he leaned forwards, his face only inches away from hers.  
She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. The only thing she was able to do was staring at him, her face dark read, her heart nearly exploding. Laxus grinned. "You're even cuter, when you're blushing." And then… he kissed her.

It was by far not her first kiss, but it was the best one she ever had (so far. There were many other good ones, but later more).  
It felt like none of her earlier kisses had been real. As if every single one of them was a fake. This one was different. It was a firework of emotions.  
And it was way too short!  
Her breath went hard, as she looked at him. "Wow!" That was the only thing she could say. Laxus just stayed silent and watched her. "You… you kissed me!" He didn't say anything. "Why?" "Why did you kiss me back?" he answered with another question. "Because…I like you." She didn't meant to say it, but couldn't help it. "I know you don't like me that way because I'm just some weak card mage you used to hang out with in the past. I know that this was very likely the only kiss I'll ever get from you, but it's ok 'cause I got at least this one and I will always remember it."  
"Why do you say that?" "Say what?" "Say that you're weak and that I don't like you. You're a very good mage and an awesome woman Cana Alberona. Of course I like you and I really hope that wasn't our last kiss because it was the best kiss I ever shared with someone and it would be a pity if we wouldn't do that again." And with these words he leant forwards and kissed her once again.  
Cana nearly fainted but when she felt his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and kissed him back passionately. Both mages wished the time would stand still for the two of them but too soon they had to stop because they needed to breathe.  
She looked him in the eyes, still unable to say anything. Did this really happen?  
He smiled at her with a warm smile she hadn't seen for a long time. "Laxus I…" she started, but was interrupted by Evergreen who ran into the pub.  
"Laxus, here you are! You have to come with me! Please! The master sent us on a mission and he wants you to join us. It's very important and very secret. He told us we have to go tonight."  
Both, Cana and Laxus looked at her in confusion. For a moment, they had forgotten the world around them.  
The dragonslayer was the first one to speak "Fine Ever, I'll be right there. Just give me a sec to pay the bills and make sure Cana won't stay all night and drink everything they have here."  
Evergreen looked towards Cana, as if she just realized the card mage was there. "Oh, hi Cana. Yea right, I'll give you some time, but please hurry up. I told you before, it's very important." With these words she turned around and rushed out of the bar, were she wanted to wait for him.

"I'm sorry I have to go Cana. I'd love to stay but I can't obey an order from the old man. Not again. Please be careful while I'm gone. I don't want to kill anybody for hurting you when I return. We'll talk about everything that happened, when I'm back. And I'm serious… don't stay the whole night." He placed some money on the table and followed the 'one true fairy'.

As she watched him leave, she felt lonely again, but this time was different. This time, there was hope.


End file.
